1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved broken light bulb base removal tool arranged to be received within a broken bulb base permitting ease of its removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tools are available in the prior art, wherein the U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,477 indicates the use of a tool structure for removing the base of a broken lamp from a socket formed with ribbed teeth directed exteriorly of one another.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a resilient engaging structure to prevent or minimize further debris from being displaced from the bulb base during its engagement in a removal and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.